Draco Malfoy and the Half-Dead Horcrux
by WolfKnight947
Summary: After the death of Lord Voldemort, those who skipped school to either fight or join him must return to Hogwarts to complete their Seventh Year. However, the Dark Lord still walks the school in a different form. Could he be in the broken Malfoy family? Or perhaps dwelling within a chosen court of Death Eaters? Or could Voldemort even be inside our beloved hero? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy and the Half-Dead Horcrux

Draco Malfoy was awoken with a start. His Mother, Narcissa Malfoy had entered his room as sneakily as a serpent. It was his eighteenth birthday, and he had forgotten that he had to go back to school. Since he skipped the school year of 1997-1998 to become a Death Eater against his own free will, he had to return to Hogwarts to finish his mandatory seventh year so that he could get his degree in Magic Theory.

Draco would have not noticed a thing and still slept in his black bunk-bed if not for Narcissa shaking and rapping on the bed post, nearly making Draco fall out of his bed.

"Awake, Boy! Your Hogwarts letter came! I wonder why that old coot McGonagall wanted you back in her school. You ARE a Death Eater," she had said.

"Mum, you KNOW that I'm not a Death Eater anymore."

Yes, he WAS a Death Eater, but no longer. Harry Potter was half-way killed, which led to the destruction of the last Horcrux, along with Voldemort's own death.

"I do NOT care. We all still have the Dark Mark, which ultimately means that we are still Death Eaters." He didn't mouth back this time, because he knew that his mother was a little shaken up. Lucius Malfoy, the money maker, the father figure, was captured from Malfoy Manor and locked up in Azkaban. He was scheduled for Death by Dementor's Kiss this afternoon.

Draco was saddened extremely by this, and hated that his father's death was on his own birthday.

Draco shook himself awake before he started bawling his eyes out once more. He got dressed in his seventh year Slytherin robes, grabbed his trunk and wand, and his pot of Floo Powder.

"Now Draco, try not to get into any trouble this year, we are trying a clean slate. Off to the station with you now."

"But Mum, aren't you coming with me to watch me get on the train? Just like every year before this?" Draco had started having another of his blubbering baby crying fits. His face wrinkled up in an ugly mixture of disgust, hatred, and overwhelming sadness.

"No Draco, you are a big boy. You can SURELY get on the train without help from mummy." Her reply was cold, and filled with an icy hatred. Draco couldn't tell if the hate in her speech was towards him, or that awful Potter boy.

Oh yes, Draco suddenly remembered. He was not the only one that should have graduated last year that would be returning. For one, during a meeting with Crabbe and Goyle over the summer of his Sixth Year, he had convinced them to flunk their O.W.L tests so that they could be his body guards once more for his last year. He had received owl from them that said that they had not gotten their degrees.

And of course, those foul little meddling leaches, Potter, Weasley, and their pet mountain troll, Granger.

They were the ones responsible for Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy's, death. They killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, thus destroying the only bond that kept the Malfoy family alive and well. And they would be returning to taunt Draco yet again.

"What are you waiting for, Draco? Take the Floo Powder!"

Of course. Narcissa had been holding out a small bucket filled with a dull black and brown powder. Draco reached out, and through his wrinkled up blubbering face, he dropped the powder in the fireplace that he had his feet planted in, and yelled, through a sniffling baby face, "Kings… Crosstation!"

The insanity that followed was so remarkable that for a few minutes Draco thought that he DIDN'T just fly through a tiny fireplace in a Muggle indoor bus stop in London.


	2. Chapter 2

***Shout Out to user Nikkette, for being the first reader of Draco Malfoy and the Half-Dead Horcrux! Thank You SOOOO Much!**

Draco's tears dried right off of his face as he rocketed down through his warm, welcoming fireplace that was in his manor, into a cramped space, and out of a tiny black grate.

The screams of terror that surrounded him were more than enough to distract him from his soiled black and gray robes that he would have to pay for with his own money. Draco looked around to see the damage that he did.

A grate that Draco identified as the fireplace he flew through had been blown off of the wall. He had tripped five Muggles, and a few were complaining about aching limbs, while the others were screaming and running.

"I wonder why there all worked up," Draco thought, although he looked around at his surroundings and soon figured out just what all of the commotion was about.

He was at a small bus and truck stop, his head and chest inside a bright purple room with the strong smell of crab and oysters flooding his nostrils. He looked up to check if his feet were still attached, and to his pleasant surprise, they were.

Draco gazed at the Muggles who were staring at him in bewilderment.

He stood up and looked around the room. He put his hands up, thinking he would be in trouble, but then he realized that HE was a wizard. He was a right powerful wizard at that. He whipped out his Dragon Heartstring wand and held it by the shining black handle. He flicked his wand in the direction of the Muggles, and said the first spell that came to his mind: "OBLIVIATE!" Draco screamed with all his might. To his dismay, all that happened was a bright blue light flew out of his wand and blew up like a firework. The menu sign fell right onto the head of a Muggle man.

"Umm, do you people remember me shooting through your fireplace?"

The response that followed made it painfully obvious that they knew quite well what exactly he did.

"Sorcery!" one man shouted.

"Freak!" said a woman.

"The Bible says that NO sorcerer should survive!"

"God hates you, queer!"

"God? Queer? The Bible, what is all this about?"

"You'll burn in Hell, Wiccan!"

Draco had absolutely NO idea WHAT any of these blasted Muggles were on about, and he certainly had no idea what this "Hell" place is, but he figured that it was not a good place to be.

Before Draco got burnt at the stake like he read about the witch burnings in the History of Magic books, he ran. He only looked back to see the sign of the restaurant he had teleported to. It was a quaint little seafood diner named, "King Crustacean." It was only then that he realized that he had said "Cross Station" too quick and slurred.

Now what was he to do? He was a young wizard lost in a non-magic society that he knew nothing about.

He nearly jumped out of his ruined khakis when a petite, small, pale hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a familiar blonde headed male dressed in a tattered blue pinstripe suit.

"Yaxley! I'm so glad you're here!" Draco said, just as he was pulled into a dark alley.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yaxley! I didn't know that you had escaped the Ministry!" Draco said as he was pulled into the alley.

"Shut it Malfoy, I'm being pursued. Luckily they are doing it at their own leisure, being that You-Know-Who is dead and gone."  
Draco did as his superior Yaxley told him, and shut up. What Yaxley DIDN'T know, however, was that the Malfoy family would no longer be Death Eaters, and would only return to their old and evil ways if Voldemort came back, and there was absolutely NO way that that could happen.

"Hey Yaxley, can I have a ride to Hogwarts? I've probably missed the train," Draco asked him.

"Sure. Anything to get out of this blasted area. You do realize that you teleported not even two blocks away from the entrance the Ministry of Magic? If your mum hadn't called me… Nevermind, Nevermind. It's not important."

"Wait, what did you say about my mum?" Draco said in a mockingly questioning tone, as though he was speaking to an old friend.

"Nothing, I didn't…"

"HA! She does care!" Draco croaked.

"Shut up. We need to focus if we're to apparate all the way to the butt crack of Scotland."

Yaxley shoved his wand up in the air and performed the Death Eater apparation spell, Levicorpus.

It was soon that Draco was rocketing up into the sky in a ruffle of black smoke. He had forgotten how good it felt to do this.

"I FEEL SORRY FOR THE MUGGLES!" Draco said as the black overtook him and he felt the blood plunging from his now numb legs to his scarlet colored forehead.

The last thing Draco remembered after the plunge was his legs buckling beneath him, and his Hogwarts trunk spilling out into the lake, only being able to save his wand, his serpent walking stick, and his book bag. Everything else, including extra robes, was gone.

"Yaxley, you could have teleported us somewhere OTHER than the beach!"

He looked back to see that Yaxley was indeed not there, because he was grabbed by the robes by a mini giant, a large monolith of death, the moving rock, a demon in disguise, the most despicable of trolls!

"Get on up there, ya inarticulate momma's boy," said Hagrid. "You've missed the sorting ceremony and the feast!"

"Get your hands off of me you great oaf. My father… I mean my mother will hear about this!"

"O yes, Malfoy, ya stupid da' is gettin' the ol' Dementor face suckin' tonight! Serves 'im right, the traitorous piece of…"

"Do not say a word against my father! He was a great man he just made the wrong decis…" He was cut off by the sneer of the all-too-familiar trio that caused him the most grief in his life.

"Hey, Malnourished Malfoy!" Draco was greeted with the Scottish-British sound of Ronald Weasley's stupid voice.

"Where's your daddy to help ya' now! Oh right! Dead, being beat up by MY dad!" was Harry's contribution to the terrible day that Draco was having.

"Shut it Potty!" Draco cut his insult short so that they wouldn't hear his croaking voice. He turned his head so that they couldn't see his crying little face.

"'Arry! Ron! 'Ermione! Is you! Can't wait to see how ya' new year turns out fer ya!" said Hagrid, running off to hug the stupid little nerd gang that thought they were so special cause they beat up the Malfoy's.

However, Draco's troubles were not all over, because he ran into four familiar faces that he had not wanted to see.

"Where were you?!" Headmaster McGonagall had screamed.

"You could have been killed!" Professor Sprout said.

"You could have been expelled!" Professor Flitwick said.

"Excuse me, excuse me, coming through, yes…" a calm but stern voice had spoken.

"Draco Malfoy, where have you been? We've been looking for you ALL over the place!" Professor Slughorn said in a calm but firm voice.

"Enough, people. Slughorn, I know he is in Slytherin, but I am the Headmaster, and I will deal with this." McGonagall spoke.

"Come with me to my office, Malfoy." She said again.

And so, Draco trudged along after McGonagall, knowing in the pit of his stomach that he would probably be expelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was in quite the pickle. He was stuck listening to an enraged McGonagall that he barely even caught what she was saying.

He caught a "You could have died" here.

He registered a "You risked exposing our world" there.

None of it mattered. Draco had a feeling in his stomach that everything he's done, begging the gods for forgiveness for all that he's done against his own will, was all for loss. His friends would never forgive him. Not Patty, not Lavender, not Cho, not anybody! He went from the most popular boy in school, to the most hated boy in school. And it wasn't even his fault.

Draco's life fell apart throughout the next month of school. The teachers and the students treated him like he was the dog dung stuck to Hagrid's shoe. His only friends were Crabbe and Goyle, and they were drifting apart from each other.

And Potty, Weasley, and the Mudblood all treated him as though HE was the Mudblood and THEY were the noble, pure house.

The days droned by as Draco sent letters to his mother in vain. She didn't write back. She didn't write back ever.

Draco took to writing in a diary and pretending he was writing to his father. He felt like the more he wrote in this book the more distant he became. And when Christmas came, he waited in the Owlery tower for a gift from his mum and even his father. Even though his dad was always disrespectful to him and his mum, his last words were reported as "I love you, Narcissa and Draco." It made him cry even more.

Every single night Draco cried himself to sleep, which led him to not getting a date to the Valentines and Christmas dances. And meanwhile, as Draco was losing his mind slowly and steadily, the process of insanity was sped up tremendously by Potter and the gang teasing him, more and more each day… It seemed as though Potter significantly was changing, for the worse. He started wearing darker clothes, and his hair grew out long and messy over his ugly scar. The uglier his sense of fashion got, the uglier his voice got towards Draco.

It seemed as though Harry was becoming something darker, colder, more evil… Weasley and Granger were now trudging along behind them, acting like Potter's own Crabbe and Goyles. Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle started to become kinder towards Malfoy, and Draco became nicer, friendlier towards them.

_Is this what it felt like to have, friends?_ Draco often wondered.

***Hey Guys, WolfKnight947 here, from now until the end this story will be narrated by Harry and Draco, next chapter being Harry, then Draco, and on and on and on. I will also be a little slower with the chapter upload, if you guys don't mind. Thanks for writing, and stay amazing ;) -Wolf**


End file.
